User blog:Thats random369/Tony Montana vs The Joker
Tony Montana:' Deadly and ruthless Miami drug lord vs.' The Joker:''' Sadistic killer clown who takes joy in destroying Gothom city peice by peice. '''Who Is Deadliest??!! Tony Montana Weapons: ''Short range: Stiletto'' ''Mid range: Mini-Uzi'' ''Long range: M16'' ''Explosive/Special: M203 grenade launcher'' ''The Joker'' ''Weapons: 'Short range:' Combat Knife'' Mid range: '''Glock 17 (Full Auto) ''Long range: Smith & Wesson Model 76'' ''Explosive/Special:' Norinco Type 69 ''X-factors'' Intelligence TJ: 84 TM: 74 Loyalty TJ: 21 TM: 56 Intimidation TJ: 90 TM: 80 Sanity TJ: 52 TM: 74 ''Battle'' Tony: 12345 Joker: 12345 Tony Montana and his friend Manny are looking over their empire while being guarded by 3 henchmen, 1 with an uzi, 2 with M16's. Suddenly they hear a noise, one of the guards with an m16 goes over to a window to see whats going on. As he looks out the window he sees The Joker and four goons (one with a duffle bag) breaking into the Montana mansion. The guard aims his M16 at the duffle bag and fires into the clowns head. Joker: 1234 The joker grabs the duffle bag and runs into the mansion. Tony and his goons go to kill them off. When they get there they see only one clown, he is standing near a statue. Tony cocks the M203 and fires at the bottom of the statue causing it to fall on the goon, killing him instantly. Joker: 123 Meanwhile, the joker hears the drug-smugglers coming and hides in a closet. As the first one passes, he is instantly mowed down by M67 bullets. Tony: 1234 Tony kicks open the closet, just to see a joker playing card and the joker's M67 on the ground. He looks up to see the vent open. Tony then yells out, "Come out of there you f***ing coward, I'll f***ing kill you, you and your little friends are dead!". Meanwhile, a druggie with an M16 who decided to go ahead of the group is walkin near a staircase. Just behind him, the vent opens and the joker climbs out with the duffle bag. He quietly walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder. When he turns around the Joker slashes his throat. The joker the throws the goon down the stairs and shoots the body eight times with his glock 17 to make sure he's dead. Tony: 123 The joker than opens the duffle bag and pulls out a type 69. He then goes down the stairs to find more drug-dealers to kill. Meanwhile Tony, Manny and the last drug-dealer decide to split up. The goon heads to a balcony, he sees a clown and aims his uzi, but before he can pull the trigger he is blown to smitherines by the joker and his type 69. Tony: 12 Meanwhile, Manny is walking threw the main hallway and looking in rooms as he does once he gets to the end of the hallway he kicks open the door to the master bedroom and sees a clown planting explosives every where fires screams and shoots of all the shots from his uzi. 5 hitting the clown but some hitting the explosives blowing him to smitherines. Tony: 1 Joker: 12 Meanwhile, Tony is walking in the highest floor of the mansion. As hes walking through the hallway and sees a clown he is about to shoot the clown, but the clown is shot in the head by an unseen figure. Joker: 1 Tony lowers his weapon, thinking the man to be Manny but once Tony gets close enough the figure (revealing the figure to be the joker.) punches Tony in the face. He then sticks the blade in Tony's mouth. He then asks Tony "Do you want to know how I got these scars?" Tony then replies "This is how you'll get more!" he then stabs the Joker with his stiletto. Joker: '' ''Tony then raises his stiletto and yells "The world is mine!" ''Winner: Tony Montana'' ''Experts Opinion: ''Tony won because he had the training and the weapons. And while the Joker is a great warrior he would kill his own men and was just no match for Tony. Category:Blog posts